Maîtres et Marchombres
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Ellana a accepté que Jilano devienne son maître, sans rien savoir de l'homme à qui elle promettait trois ans de sa vie. Jilano a accepté la jeune fille sans rien savoir de son histoire. Une scène dans les premières semaines de leur incroyable relation.


**Maîtres et Marchombres**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Maestro » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Le Pacte des Marchombres est l'œuvre de Pierre Bottero. RIP.

Jilano leva brièvement les yeux vers le sommet de la tour qu'il était en train d'escalader, avant de rediriger son regard vers son élève. En quelques semaines seulement, elle avait fait plus de progrès que ses précédents apprentis en plusieurs mois.

Lorsque son vieil ami Sayanel l'avait approché à propos d'une jeune fille prometteuse, il avait été surpris. Il avait presque renoncé à enseigner la Voie, n'ayant pas pu trouver un apprenti à la hauteur de ses attentes, et Sayanel le savait. Tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré, bien que capables de se battre et de se déplacer comme un Marchombre, ne comprenaient pas l'essence même du Marchombre. Il était intimement persuadé que le déclin de la guilde étant en grande partie dû à cette même attitude de nombreux membres. Bien qu'ils aient passé les épreuves, ils _n'étaient_ pas Marchombres.

Mais il avait confiance en Sayanel, et rencontré la jeune fille – Ellana Caldin – ne l'engageait pas à la choisir comme élève. Il avait donc abandonné Al-Jeit et voyagé jusqu'à Al-Far. Une fois dans la ville la plus criminelle de Gwendalavir, trouvé le lieu où elle logeait et travaillait ne lui avait pris que quelques heures.

Sayanel ne s'était pas trompé sur le potentiel de la jeune Ellana, et elle avait rapidement accepté de devenir son apprentie – ou plutôt que lui, Jilano, devienne son guide.

Un tel désir de liberté ne pouvait que provenir de l'âme d'un Marchombre.

Il était cependant perplexe quand à l'histoire de sa nouvelle élève. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, et elle ne lui avait pas raconté plus que ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le départ de Sayanel. Il ne s'offusquait pas qu'elle veuille garder ses secrets. Un apprenti promettait totale obéissance pour trois ans, mais cela ne signifiait pas une confiance instantanée.

Cependant, le peu d'information était étrange. Il savait, grâce à Sayanel, que les parents d'Ellana avait fait partie d'une caravane qui souhaitait bâtir un village plus au nord. Tout le convoi avait été détruit dans une attaque de Raïs. Tous avaient été tués.

Sauf Ellana.

Il n'était pas insensible à la tragédie subie par la jeune fille, mais se demandait comment un jeune enfant avait ainsi pu survivre. L'intelligence des Raïs étant ce qu'elle était, il n'était pas impossible que la petite fille ait été cachée et ainsi épargnée par les monstres. Elle n'aurait pas pu, cependant, survivre seule dans les plaines du nord.

Plus encore, les quelques échos qu'il avait entendu à propos de la jeune fille dans Al-Far sous-entendaient une arrivée relativement récente dans la cité, et une visible méconnaissance du fonctionnement même d'une cité ou d'un village. Lui-même, au cours de ces quelques semaines, était parvenu à la conclusion qu'Ellana n'avait aucune des notions que n'importe quel enfant de Gwendalavir aurait acquis par simple observation du monde dans lequel il grandissait.

Il savait qu'il existait un autre monde, auquel seuls les plus puissants dessinateurs avaient accès, mais avait rapidement écarté cette hypothèse. Ellana n'avait pas seulement une connaissance anormalement limitée de Gwendalavir, elle avait également des réactions et une vision du monde parfois déconcertantes. Inhumaines.

Non que sa jeune élève soit de nature vicieuse. Non. Simplement, certains aspects de sa personnalité n'était pas humains. Plus proches, peut-être, des Faëls.

Il atteignit le sommet de la tour et attendit qu'Ellana prenne place à côté de lui pour commencer la gestuelle marchombre. Une fois l'enchaînement terminé, ils s'assirent, les jambes dans le vide.

Jilano lui raconta un peu l'histoire de la Guilde. Très peu cependant – pour prometteuse qu'elle soit, il n'était pas encore sûr de mener son apprentissage jusqu'au bout. Mais il savait que la jeune fille ne le suivrait pas s'il ne se confiait pas un minimum, s'il ne manifestait pas une confiance en son élève.

Pensive, elle contemplait le va-et-vient des habitants d'Al-Far, les marchands se hâtant de fermer leurs échoppes avant la tombée de la nuit et l'arrivée d 'éventuels voleurs.

« Pourquoi les humains volent-ils ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

– Certains volent parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour acheter ce dont ils ont besoin pour survivre. D'autres volent par cupidité, parce qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'acheter un objet dont seul leur ego a besoin. D'autres enfin volent pour le sentiment de supériorité que cela leur procure. » Répondit-il simplement.

Il savait que cette réponse ne suffisait pas pour la jeune fille. La cupidité était une notion qu'elle comprenait intellectuellement, mais dont elle peinait à comprendre le sens.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Le vol n'existait pas là où j'ai grandi. Et l'argent non plus. Les choses étaient plus simples, et les gens plus heureux. Expliqua-t-elle.

– L'argent n'a pas toujours existé, et il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. C'est une récompense mesurée pour un travail, un moyen d'égaliser et de simplifier les échanges.

– Le vol est un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi m'apprenez-vous à subtiliser la bourse d'un passant, ou à crocheter une serrure pour entrer dans une maison qui ne m'appartient pas ? »

Aucune accusation dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité.

« Ai-je gardé une seule des bourses que tu m'as rapporté ? Ou pillé une de maison que tu avais ouverte ? Ce sont des exercices, jeune apprentie, pour que tu apprennes à mêler précision, souplesse, rapidité et créativité.

– Vous m'apprenez beaucoup de choses qui pourrait faire de mot une criminelle redoutable. Vous ne me connaissiez pas lorsque vous m'avez prise comme apprentie, et ne connaissez guère plus aujourd'hui.

– Arpenter la Voie du Marchombre est un Art, jeune apprentie. Et la maîtrise d'un Art requiert toujours deux choses essentielles : un certain talent naturel, et beaucoup d'entraînement. Le rôle d'un maître est de trouver un apprenti talentueux, et de l'encadrer dans son travail. Chacun des exercices que je te fais faire a un sens, même si tu ne le comprends pas au moment où tu le réalises.

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Remarqua-t-elle.

– Tu ne m'en as pas posée. » Dit-il, amusé.

Elle grogna et reprit, indiquant une rue proche d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pourquoi prendre le risque de m'enseigner tout cela, sans la moindre garantie que je ne devienne pas une criminelle pire que ces enfants qui viennent de forcer la porte de l'étal du boucher ?

– Je ne t'apprend pas à peindre des tableaux ou à jouer du luth. Je t'enseigne un chemin de vie, une existence vouée à la seule liberté. Pour une telle entreprise, un seul maître, peu importe sa compétence, n'est jamais suffisant.

– Je croyais pourtant qu'un maître marchombre n'avait qu'un seul apprenti, et qu'un apprenti n'avait qu'un seul maître marchombre. Mon enseignement doit-il durer plusieurs années, avec un maître différent tous les trois ans ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

– On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre, jeune apprentie. Et tu n'auras qu'un seul maître marchombre. Tes autres maîtres ont une autorité bien supérieure à la mienne, et t'enseigneront bien plus de choses que l'homme que je suis.

– Une autorité supérieure à la vôtre ? Je vous ai promis trois ans de ma vie. Qui sont ces personnes à qui je dois également obéissance pour atteindre une existence de liberté. Interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine ironie dans sa voix.

– La vie. Et ta conscience. »

Sur ces mots, Jilano se leva, s'étira et regarda trois enfants sortir de l'étal du boucher avec plusieurs morceaux de viande. Il s'adressa à Ellana.

« Ces enfants ont-ils mal agi ? Demanda-t-il.

– Il faut bien qu'ils mangent. Sans savoir les circonstances et leur situation, je ne les jugerai pas.

– Alors, la vie et ta conscience sont en effet d'excellents maîtres, qui continueront à te guider bien après que nos chemins se séparent. » Conclut Jilano d'un hochement de tête.


End file.
